tales from the magnum opus
by st.anger2
Summary: ben and gwen become regular customers at a comic book store called the magnum opus and they have misadventures with other people who go there or work there
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ben 10 frozen or breaking bad or the song do you want to build a methlab

Ben and Gwen were headed to a comic book store called the Magnum Opus in the rustbucket with Grandpa Max

Grandpa Max said, "We've arrived."

Ben and Gwen got out of the rustbucket and start to walk to the door. The door opened and a UPS driver came out pushing a trolley.

"See you next week for the party!" he shouted to someone back inside the store.

Someone shouted back, "So bring your friends and some of your colleagues. See you later!"

The door shut and the UPS driver left. Ben opened the shop door and held it open for Gwen. They walked in and the owner of the shop said, "Ah, Ben and Gwen! The stuff you guys ordered came in. Some came yesterday and some today. I'll get the stuff ready for you. While I do that, you can check out some of the new anime I have for people to rent."

They answered him, saying "Thanks, Ted. We'll do that."

They headed over to where the anime was. A couple of seconds later, while they were looking at the anime, they saw a golf ball fly by. It went past the spot where they had just been standing and proceeded to fly out the door that Ted had opened. Suddenly they heard a sound like a golf ball hitting someone in the head. There was a "poof" sound.

Someone screamed, "It burns!" It sounded like a bunch of cats clawing the person.

Ben and Gwen heard the guy shout, "Damn you, whoever hit me with that golf ball!" Then he ran off.

"The two looked at each other and said, "Wasn't that Kevin?"

Ted said, "Yeah that punk has been staking out my shop waiting for you, Gwen. I just had enough of it and hit him with one of my prank golf balls – you know, the ones that have powder that gets hot and catnip mixed in with it."

"Here you go Ben, the 'Tarot witch of the black rose' comics you ordered."

He pulled out six comics in bags put them on the counter. Then he said to Gwen "here is the school bites trades you ordered."

Then he pulled out three books and put them on the counter. He then turned to Ben and said, "Ben, I couldn't order the skyclad covers because those are only on their website."

Ben said "That's okay Ted."

Ted smiled at the two teenagers and asked "Do you want to pay together or separate?"

"Together" Ben answered, and handed the money to Ted.

Ted gave them their change along with a copy of the comic shop news and a flyer. Ben looked at the flyer and asked what the flyer was about.

Ted said, "It's for our Halloween party next week. We'll have food, drinks and prizes. Do you guys want tickets?"

"Yeah, that would be cool." Ben turned to Gwen, "We'll have to come up with some good costumes."

"I think I can come up with some good ideas." Gwen said with a mischievous smile.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you there." Ted said as he handed them their bags and the tickets.

"Thanks Ted, see you at the party" Ben said as he and Gwen walked out the door to go back to the rust bucket


	2. Chapter 2

Betaed by car54

At the magnus opus

the door to the magnum opus shuts and ted walks around the counter to switch dvds in the dvd player that is connected to the screen on the wall and puts in interstella 5555 and pushes play on the remote and than he goes to the back room to get his computer to check emails and fill out order forms. And than he hears the bell on the door jingle telling him he has another customer and he says be there in a minute and he hears that is okay saint I just came here to get some tickets to the party for me and darth and ted turns to see his friend eric or as he likes to be called his nickname car54 and than ted stops what he is doing and walks behind the counter and grabs a set of tickets and hands them to car and also hands car a set of books that car ordered and car pulls out some money and hands it to ted and than ted hands car the change and car picks up the bag that has his books in it and goes to the door and opens it and walks out scene changes

At the rustbucket

ben is reading the latest issue of tarot witch of the black rose and gwen is looking on the web on her laptop for a set of costumes for her and ben to wear to the costume party and she finds a set that she likes and the costumes that she sees that she likes are rock and roll from megaman and she orders them and she gets up to tell ben she got their costumes ordered and she also go to grandpa max to ask if ben could go next week to get them from the place she ordered them scene changes

Unknown

kevin says finally I can get my revenge on ben and gwen and that store owner


	3. Chapter 3

The day of before the party:

Ben and Gwen are looking at the magnum opus website and they saw that a band called the fabulous killjoys is going to be playing there. There would also be a costume contest and prizes were going to be given away and one of them would be sumo slammers limited edition figures and another was school bites lithos and some other items

Magnum opus:

An old man put an envelope under the door and walked away and then Ted opened the door and saw the envelope and picked it up and opened it and saw that it was the missing part of a formula that he has been working on to make armor for his friends

Unknown location:

Jake dragon received an invite from a to a party at a place called magnum opus from a friend of his on a forum he goes to frequently.

Unknown location:

Kevin was getting ready for his payback against Ben and Gwen and the store owner who humiliated him

The day of the party:

Ted was helping the Fabulous Killjoys set up on the stage when he heard "hey saint how are you doing?" and saw his friends Eric and Jake who are both members of a forum he is on. Ted checked to see if the Killjoys were done and they said they were, so he got off the stage and walked over to them and started talking about some random stuff. Sometime later more people are arriving.

Rustbucket/Magnum opus:

Ben and Gwen were in their rock and roll outfits and they were about to arrive at the parking lot of the magnum opus. They heard grandpa Max say that they are were at the place and they got out and went to the side door where they heard music playing. They went in and they saw Ted, the store owner, dressed up as a young Albert Willy. He saw them and walked over and welcomed them and told them to have a good time and they started to dance.

Sometime later

Ted stopped the band from playing and said "We are going to announce who won the costume contest."

In fourth place we have Eric as Larry Daley from night at the Museum. In third place Jake Dragon as Darth Dragon. Second and first place go to Ben and Gwen Tennyson."

Then everybody started to cheer, but, as soon as Ted was about hand out the prizes a loud crash was heard and one of the walls came down and as the smoke faded Kevin and doctor Animo appeared and they said

"Well," said Animo, "what do we have here? The Tennyson's and their friends.

Then Animo had his minions attack ;Kevin also started to attack. People started running out except for the band, the Tennysons and their friends who were about fight Animos minions.

Then Ted shouted to his guest and the killjoys "Here are your weapons I been working on." Seven pistols came flying towards them and they grabbed them and started shooting and fighting the creatures Animo had made. While that was happening Kevin was getting his ass kick by Ben and was sent flying back out the hole in the wall and ran off because he knew he couldn't win yet

Animo tried to stab Ben in the back but he missed and hit ted in the shoulder.

Ted turned to Animo and said, "Animo I'll see you in hell" as he pulled out the blade and stabbed Animo in the throat. Then Ted fell into the lead singer's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The plumbers bust in the door when they got the the distress call they received from the plumber beacon Max Tennyson gave his grandchildren. When the plumbers arrived at the costume party what they saw shocked them. They saw a bunch of bodies on the floor and and six people huddled around one of the bodies. They were trying to revive the person. The plumbers heard "clear" and the body moved a bit. Then one of the people trying to revive the man on the floor saw the plumbers and shouted "you have to save him!

The plumbers rushed over, bringing out their medical equipment, and started using it on the person who was stabbed in the shoulder. They got him stable enough to be brought to the plumber hospital. Two weeks later at the hospital Ben and Gwen were in the waiting room waiting for info on Ted, who was in surgery because the blade he took for Ben had poison on it. then one of the doctors come out and said the surgery worked and that he would be in the hospital for a couple of weeks. Teds friends asked if they could go to his room and the doctor said, "yes but only two at a time." So Ben and Gwen went into his room and saw that he was awake. and he says

" Hi guys. So what happened while I was out?"

They told him that Kevin got away and that the place where they had costume party was destroyed and that the comic book store had some damage that they helped fix because Ted took the blade for Ben.

Ted thanked then and gave them some advice; That they should not hide their feelings for each other because life is short and precious and that, "You had to live you're life however you want." He told them to not do what he had done, that is to close off your heart to love and "just kiss already"

They took his advice. They turnned to each other and brought their lips together as they had secretly been wanting to for a long time now.

Then they heard someone shout;

"Benjamin Tennyson and Gwendolyn Tennyson!"

They saw their parents and Ben says "fuck!"


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Ted was being rushed to the hospital and saw some of the plumber medics who were trying to keep him stable. He suddenly felt a sharp pain then passed out.

He suddenly awakened and he said, "What the hell is going on? This is not where I am suppose to be."

He looked around and saw that the world around looked like a tie die machine threw up. He saw the teletubies and then he looked down at his chest.

"What the fuck!"

Ted found that he was wearing a hospital gown and he said "screw this!" And charged at the closest teletubie and proceeded to strangle it. Then, a little bit later, after he killed the teletubie, he found another one and he skull fucked while it was still alive. After that he decided that killing all these teletubies was getting boring. He wanted out of this place.

Elsewhere someone is heard saying; "Be very very quite, I am hunting Kevin." That person is revealed to be car with a 50cal anti tank sniper rifle.

He saw something and fired. Then heard an explosion. He looked and saw that he'd missed Kevin but took out ten forever knights, and slightly burned Kevin.

Then Eric saw than Kevin was running and said, "The hunt is on." and followed Kevin.

Ted, meanwhile, was looking for a way to get out of this dream. He saw a book that would give him the power to wake up, and to regenerate if he is shoot or stabbed or blown up. So, he does the ritual and then he said the magical words to wake up. Then he said "The crimson fucker is back!" Then everything around him breaks a part and starts to fade away.

Meanwhile, Eric has finally found Kevin again. He took careful aim and shoot at Kevin once again. And

He checked to see if he;d hit Kevin. He had and there was a mess because of what type of sniper rifle he had used.

He torched the mess and then put out the fire once all the parts of Kevin that were left were burned to a crisp.


	6. Chapter 5

"What the hell are you two doing?" their respective parents shouted.

Ted provided the answer. "They're kissing. Boyfriends and girlfriends do that sometimes. And by the way, what the hell are you doing barging into my hospital room. I saved your son from being stabbed with a poison knife, so cut me some slack you idiots."

Ben's father responded by telling Ted, "They shouldn't have been at that damned party any way because you've been getting him those comics we don't want him to have. And if I'm not mistaken Frank and Sandra feel the same way about Gwen."

Gwen's parents nodded in agreement.

Ted was expecting that and was more than ready with a retort. ""Screw you buddy! The party was for young people and older teens. It was a good area of town, how the hell was I supposed to know that their enemies would attack the damned place?"

Ted took a breathe but he wasn't done with the elder Tennysons "I took out one of the main ones and got a poison blade for my troubles. So you can suck on my left nut you stuck up assholes!"

Having no response to Ted's onslaught the parents turned their attention to the two teens.

"You are going home NOW! And you're not going to that comic book store again. Oh, and that kiss has gotten you both grounded."

Ted told them to do as their parents said. The star crossed lovers left with their respective parents.

After the Tennyson family was out of hearing distance Ted took out his cell phone and called a friend of his. "Operation otaku rampage is a go." then he got out his tablet and started to type on it.

Ben was in his room laying on his bed bored out of his mind because his parents took all of his stuff as part of his punishment after he had admitted that he had been dating Gwen.

Ben was trying to decide if he should run away when he heard someone whisper his name. Ben looked to his window and saw the singer from the party at the Magnum Opus party. The singer said. "Ted sent me to get you. Eric has the stuff your dad took from your room."

"Cool, thanks..uh..."

"Just call me party poison. Kind of a code name I'm going by. Now I need you to turn into graymatter so I can get you down then climb out of the window."

Ben did as poison had instructed and poison took him to the van he had waiting outside. Once in the van Ben changed back and poison told him to hold on because they had to move fast.

Ben looked back to see his father yelling. "Uh, yeah, we'd better move fast. My dad is out there."

"Oh, don't get too worried about that." Poison told him. As his new friend spoke Ben saw his dad picking up all of the lug nuts for his tires. Ben laughed. "Clever idea." he said.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that."

Elsewhere Gwen was in her room. She hears, "Look alive sunshine. 109 in the sky, the pigs won't quit. You're hear with me, Dr. Death deifying."

Gwen starts to look for the source of the words and sees, at her window, Ben along with Teds friends Eric and the singer from the band at the party.

"We've come to rescue you." Party poison said.

"But my mom has my spell book."

Eric held up a book that Gwen immediately recognized as her spell-book.

"How the hell did you get that?" Gwen asked.

"Breaking and entering." Was Eric's only response.

Gwen started to climb down the tree outside of her room to get to the van when her father yelled. "Oh, no you don't little lady."

She started to climb faster when she saw her dad fall over and looked at her rescueres with concern.

"Don't worry," Poison said. "It's just a tranquilizer dart, he'll be fine."

They hurried to the van that poison and Eric had borrowed from Ted, called "The battle van" and were off to where ever Ted's friends had in mind to take them.


	7. Chapter 6

Ben, Gwen and Party poison were in Ted's van driving to a base Ted had set up for a worse case scenario like this.

"How far from the base are we?" Gwen asked.

"About two hours." was Party poisons answer.

That wasn't what she wanted to hear. She was tired from everything that had happened.

"Can we stop and rest?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry we can't. What Eric and I did was illegal." he explained. "That reminds me, I need to change the appearance of the van."

He pushed a button and the van grew to the size of a large RV. Poison turned to Gwen and said. "Now you can go in the back and get some rest. There's stuff to read to if you want."

Gwen got up and went to the back. Suddenly everyone heard her scream "IT'S COLD"

Party poison said "Ah crap. I forgot to tell her in the bathroom there's a button that shoots cold water on your ass and privates to clean them."

Everyone started to laugh. Then Gwen came out. "It's not funny, my...but and.." She was at a loss for words. "...private areas are cold now."

Everyone just laughed harder.

Gwen held up some magazines and asked. "Can I borrow this copy of _Dark rides erotic Disney park adventures_?"

"Sure." Party poison answered.

"Thanks, but can you tell me why they put Don't read at 10,000 feet on it?

Poison smiled and answered, "That's mostly aimed at the men. We could get dizzy when...blood goes to another part of our bodies"

Gwen looked puzzled for a moment then her face turned red when she realized what he meant. "OH, oh I see"

"Just take good care of it because Ted will kill me if anything happens to it."

"Okay, I'll be careful"

Later they arrived at the base. They parked the RV and four bars came out of the ground and connected to the RV, lowering it underground.

"Looks like Eric got here ahead of us, he's bringing us into the base, so just sit back and relax."

Then they heard a voice on their two way radio saying "Right you are party poison."

Poison spoke into the radio. "Eric, do you have their stuff set up in their rooms?"

"Sure do. I just put it in the same room. Saves them the trouble of trying to sneak around to get into each others rooms."

They heard a 'ding' and saw that they were in an underground garage. Then they saw Eric walking toward them. They all walked toward him and Gwen asked him how he had gotten there before them.

"Well, before the party Ted gave me this." he held out a very ordinary looking ring. Gwen gave him a puzzled look.

In answer to her expression Eric said, "It's a transporter ring...magic transport."

"Cool" Ben responded. "Better not let Vilgax get a hold of that."

Eric smiled. "Wouldn't do him any good. You have to have innate magical talent for it to work."

That got Gwen's attention. "You have..."

"That's right." Eric answered. I'll be happy to give you some pointers some time if you want"

Gwen nodded, "That would be great."

"Okay deal. Now lets get inside and eat something."

At the hospital Ted was laying in bed reading his email when he heard someone open the door to his room. He saw someone he didn't know and saw him pull out a pistol.

Ted jumped out of bed and turned the bed on it's side. The intruder fired a couple of shots that hit the bed. As the intruder walked further into the room Ted was looking for something to use as a weapon.

He saw a heave metal bed pan and hit his attacker in the head, knocking him out.

Ted looked thought the guys pockets and found that he was a forever knight.

Ted also found the knights car keys and a few other useful things. He took them and the knights clothes. Ted then went to the hospital garage and took the knights car to the base where he knew the others would be waiting.


	8. Chapter 7

Ben and Gwen were looking around the main area of the base and they saw some interesting things in the main area. They were curious as to what some of them were. Then they heard a voice say "I hope you like the base."

They looked around and saw Eric. He asked them. "Where is Party Poison?"

Ben answered, "He stayed in the garage"

"Alright," Eric responded. "While he's doing what ever he's doing we'll wait for Ted." Eric paused for a moment and offered, "While we're waiting would you like me to show you around the base?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

Eric opened the doors at the end of the main area and Ben and Gwen saw a pool with a bridge across it and some benches. Eric told them that this was where he usually went to take breaks. Then he lead them to another door. When he lead them through the found they were in a library.

"Do you want to read some of the books? Or you could use the computers, they have internet access."

Ben found some comics. He saw that Ted had the latest issue of "Tarot Witch of the Black Rose" issue 91. He sat down in a chair near by, groaning in relief because the chair was so comfortable.

Gwen went to a computer terminal and went to . She saw that there was a new chapter of a "Frozen" story she liked called "Oh, Brother" She started reading.

As they were reading they heard Eric speaking on the phone. "Ah, Ted good to hear from you."

There was a pause as Eric listened to his friend. He hung up the phone and turned to Ben and Gwen.  
"Ted was attacked by a forever knight at the hospital. He got some intel off of him though. We're going to his office to see him."

Ben and Gwen went with Eric, out of the library and into a hallway that had some writing on the wall. They stopped and Ben read out loud. "In the absence of light darkness prevails." Then they heard a line from one of Ben's favorite movies. "There are things that go bump in the night and we are the ones that bump back."

They turned and saw Ted standing in the hallway. "Please come in my office."

He opened the door for them and when they went in Ben and Gwen were shocked by the size of the office. Ted said, "Come on, I need Gwen and Eric's help translating one of the things that I found.

They went in and Eric shut the door.


	9. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN PARTY POISON OR THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS. THEY ARE OWNED BY "MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE" AND GERALD WAY.**

Eric and Gwen were translating an item that Ted had found on a forever knight while Ben and Ted were looking up some of the other symbols. Then Ted said "I got it! It's part of a weapon called the 'eagle claw'. It was found by the third reich and it was broken into pieces by the os after it's owner was killed, then the pieces were divided up to the different supernatural groups from each allied power. Then they were sealed away and now it looks like we have to find out where this piece came from and what part it is."

He turned to the two magic users and said. " Eric and Gwen, I need you to translate the rest of for the symbols."

Then he got a call on the video phone. It was Max Tennyson. He asked if he could speak to his grandchildren. Ted answered. "Why, so you can harass them too, just like your kids did. If you are you make me sick."

Max was quick to answer. " NO, I wouldn't do that to them, because they're my grand kids."

Ted thinks for a moment then decides. "Good, because if you did I would hunt you down and shove my boot so far up your ass you would taste bootlaces. I'll hand you over to them."

He called out."Ben, Gwen, your grandpa Max in on the phone." he then put it on speaker.

"Hi grandpa." they say in unison.

"Hi kids. I'm glad to hear your voices. Listen, your parents are overreacting. They almost filed kidnapping and assault charges against Ted and Eric but I put a stop to it, with Joel and Camille's help. Joeys parents to."

He paused and continued. "You two are allowed to continue your relationship.

On another subject, be careful, no one knows where Kevin is."

Eric interrupted. "He's dead. I found him trying to sell weapons to the forever knights and I followed Ted's instructions to hunt him down. Those weapons are too dangerous to let those guys have them. So I destroyed the weapons and burned the bodies of the knights and Kevin."

Gwen broke in."Why did you need to destroy the bodies?"

Eric turned to Gwen with a didactic demeanor. "Those weapons turn the user into zombie like creatures. The bodies had to be destroyed." He then turned back to Max. "Do you know how the forever knights got there hands on these?" he held out the eagle claw piece and Max said, "No I don't know how they got it. Addressing his grandchildren again he said, " Joel and Camille could be coming to see you guys and I have to go. See you later." with that he hung up and Ted turned off the screen attachment.

Ted heard a knock at the door and saw that it was party poison. Ted asked him if he refilled his weapons and car, and the rest of the killjoys weapons. Party poison told him that he had. "Good. You can rest up here at the base and get a bite to eat. Also call the rest of the killjoys and tell them I got room to spare for them.

"Thanks Ted." Party poison replied. He then left and shut the door.

Ted turned to the others and said. "Let's stop for today and get some rest. Well watch some shows. He let all of the others in closed the door and locked it.


	10. whiskey tango foxtrot

Ted was sitting in his office writing a report for the plumbers about why they killed Kevin and six forever knights. Then he heard a noise. He got up while pulling out his laser pistol and went to the door. He opened it and saw a person he recognized as Eon. Ted was about to shoot but Eon raised his hands and said "I am not here to cause problems."

"I don't believe you" Ted responded.

Eon answered, "I will show you." then he grabbed Teds head and said, "What I did I did for Gwen."

He showed Ted what happened to cause him to be the way he is. Ted, seeing things flashing before his eyes had to work to keep himself from screaming. After Eon was finished Ted turned to him and said. "Let's go Eon, we've got work to do if we're going to get our revenge."

Ted went to a book case and pushed down the head of one of the statues. The book case moved and revealed an elevator. He got in and told Eon to get in, he did. The elevator went down to one of the labs and they got out.

They went to the main computer of the lab and Ted took the stone out of the container he had put it in and placed it on the computers tray. The computer said, "Initialization complete. System activation in 3.02 minutes."

While this was happening Ted choose parts for the suit he had been working on earlier when he didn't have the right power source to complete it.

As soon as he picked the last piece the computer informed him the the system was activated. Different machines around the lab started building his armor and weapons.

Ted was paying attention to the constrction of his suit when the door to the lab opened.

"What the fuck!" he heard as he looked to see Ben and Gwen standing there. Realizing what it must look like to see him standing there with Eon his only response was

"Shit!"

In a nervous tone he added, "Hi guys."


	11. Chapter 10

"Hi guys." Ted said to Ben and Gwen.

They just looked at him and simultaneously said "Why the hell is Eon here?"

Ted held up a hand..."This is a different version of Eon, he's an older version of you Ben."

"Bull shit!" was Bens only response.

"Eon," Ted turned to his guest, "Show them."

Ted pushed a button and his computer screen turned on and showed Eons memories. When it ended Ben and Gwen responded with "SHIT!"

Ted saw that they were kind of shocked. He haded them a key. "Here's the key the locker that has my private stash or alcohol. Get the bottle that's glowing blue...But don't mention this to your grandfather."

He continued. "I have that bottle because he did some stuff that got him into trouble." Ted kind of mumbled. "like having sex with Zylene right about a class on a field trip,"

Ted laughed. "I'm glad I was able to make copies of that video...Two hundred of them...As payback for the other stuff he did before. Like eating all of my pocky or making me have to replace the vault where I kept it, not to mention the table that they did the nasty on...or how about shooting me in the ass with a tranquilizer gun when I caught them doing it."

Ben and Gwen stood there with their mouths open prompting Ted to say, "I'm shutting up now." He then turned to the door and opened it and ran out and shouted. "I'm going back to the Magnum Opus to do some more work. Then go to the Pyramid Scheme bar to give them two urns."

Some time later Ted was working at the Magnum Opus and getting stuff ready for the customers to pick up their orders and customers came in and started to shop. Some renting animes or pick up their orders.

Then he saw Jake Dragon come in and Ted said. "Here's the comics." Ted handed him five comics. "Oh, and here's for your cat Unikitty." He handed Jake a plushy and a bag of catnip.

Jake asked Ted "How have you been doing?"

"I'm fine now." Ted answered.

Then Jake's eyes widened "Crap. I forgot. I have to go. See you later." Jake payed for his comics and walked away with his stuff. Then Ted noticed that time and saw that it was closing time and he started shutting down. He went to the door to leave. He locked it and went to his car.

Ted went to the pyramid scheme bar to get a drink and he gave them the urns and when he got there he went to see his friend who was the bartender. Ted gave him the urns. The bartender took them saying "Thanks Ted, with these ashes we'll show those idiots what happens when they screw with this bar."

"You're welcome Frohike."

Then Ted heard, "Where is my daughter you son of a bitch."

He turned around to see Gwen's mother and father along with Ben's.

Ted answered, "Somewhere you guys are not."

At that Gwen's mother slapped him. "Tell us right now or else."

Defiantly Ted responds, "Or else what?"

In response Ben's father broke a bottle. Then the speakers in the bar came on and robotic voice shouted "Father"

Ted answered, "You take control."

The computer said "System activated. Peacekeeping solution extermination."

Ben's father tried to attack Ted but he hit a force shield that was protecting Ted. The force then expanded around the other people that were in the bar, nad n not part of the fight. Then Ted said "Gamma destroy the broken bottles Ben and Gwen's fathers are carrying. I want to fight."

Gamma answered "Yes father." and destroyed the bottles. The AI then said. "Father, say the words."

Ted responded "We have control." His eyes then began to glow red and armor started to form over his clothes. He looked to the two men in front of him. "Bring it"

He then charged at them along with some of the patrons that wanted to join the fight. Then the brawl was on.


	12. Chapter 12

Ted was holding Ben's dad and Gwen's dad in a double headlock. He said "You guys will stay here until the cops come."

then he heard a zap sound and saw Gwen's mom on the ground clawing at her clothes that were shrinking as a result of the shrink ray. "Thanks gamma" Ted said.

"You're welcome father"

"Where is Ben's mom?" Ted said as he looked around.

Ted heard a flushing sound. He looked at the door using the X-ray mode on his armor and saw one of the female patrons giving Ben's mom a swirlie.

Ted laughed and said, "Can someone call the cops."

The bartender made the call, then called out. "They'll be here in about ten minutes. Just hold on to them until then."

Ted got a call from Ben..."What the hell happened Ted? We heard on the police radio that there was a fight at the bar."

"Yeah, there was. Your parents attacked me at the bar. Get Max to take you to the police station to sort it all out. Right now I have to hang up. The cops are here."

Ted disconnected his com and turned to the officers to tell them what happened.

"Okay," the lead officer said. "Let them go and we'll take it form here."

Ted followed their instructions and asked. "Do I have to go to the station?"

"Yes, to give a witness statement and fill out some paper work"

"Alright, do the others here need to come. I can give them rides of they do."

"They can come later. We need to get these guys to lock up for now."

The officers took the parents as Ted walked out to his car for the ride to the station.

Ted started the car and fiddled with the radio. He found a station he liked and went to the police station.

Soon Ted was talking to one of the officers about what had happened at the bar, and why the Tennysons had attacked him.

The officer told Ted that he could leave. On the way out he stopped at the vending machines to get a coke. As he took a drink he saw Ben, Gwen and Max walking up to him.

"Hi Ted," Max said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am, thanks Max."

As Ted was telling the Tennyons about what had happened one of the cops walked up and asked the younger Tennyons, "Are you the kids of the couple that we brought in?"

"Yes sir, we are." Ben answered.

"Okay, well your parents are going to be locked up for the night and see the judge tomorrow."


End file.
